epicofthestarwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
R3-S3
|line= |model=R3 Series |class= |hidet= |length= |width= |height= 1 meter |gender=Masculine programming |sensor= Navy |armament=*Electric pike *Charge Arm (electric shock) *Small Saw *Air Cannon *Droid Deactivator * *Static charge burst |equipment=*Booster rockets *Cable gun *Oil injector *Claw arm * * /Recorder Periscope * * *Storage disc drive * /Smoke Screen *Small Saw *Air Cannon *Crashmat *Lariat *Submarine Mode *Droid Deactivator *Computer Interface Arm |hidec= |era= *Rise of the Empire era |affiliation= *Galactic Republic *Jedi Order }} R3-S3 was an created by . It was purchased by Bruce Jammer in 25 BBY from an unknown vendor. It served as Jammer's personal astromech droid. It had masculine programming and had a clear dome with green and blue body paint. After being sentenced to serve the Jedi Order Bruce Jammer allowed Scott Borek to borrow it for flights to and from planets. The Jedi and the droid developed a small bond. It continued to serve Borek and played a role in the final battle between the Republic and another faction, by gunning down five fighters and Phyllius Marks' Cruiser. It continued to serve Jammer until sometime around 21 BBY when it was given to Scott Borek as a gift. It had stayed with Borek since then. Biography Purchase R3-S3 was purchased by a mercenary named Bruce Jammer in 25 BBY. Jammer needed to purchase a personal repair and utility droid to aid him while he started his burgeoning organization. The seller was unknown, but Jammer said the figure wore a hood to hide its face. Coo-Neo Crisis In 22 BBY, R3-S3, under the ownership of Bruce Jammer, was detained and put in stasis until Jammer and his crew of mercenaries were sentenced for their illicit activities. Once they were assigned to serve the Jedi Order for a mission, Arthree flew Jedi Knight Scott Borek planet-side several times during the mission and started to develop a bond with him. He also had a role in the final confrontation between the two factions at the end of this mission, by destroying five fighters and Phyllius Marks' Cruiser. Disappearance The droid accompanied Borek, Alec Prime and Marks on their adventures through the and . Arthree stayed with them throughout the two year journey, and even helped them in their battles against Marks' former employer before being damaged in a space battle; it was forced to be in standby mode until repairs could be made on Coruscant. ''Shadow's Vengeance'' After being repaired at the Jedi Temple, he had reunited with his master, Bruce Jammer, when he had returned from a campaign on . Around this time Bruce's wife was late in her pregnancy and was expecting a child within the coming weeks. As a result, Jammer gave the astro droid to the being he felt could take care of it the best. Citing fatherhood responsibilities, he gave the droid to Scott Borek as a gift, with very little protest from the Jedi. The droid was now permanently in the stead of its longtime Jedi companion, much to its automated delight. Personality and traits Arthree-Esthree was described by others, including his masters Bruce Jammer and Scott Borek, to be brave, courageous, reckless, stubborn, resourceful and reliable. Jedi and even soldiers in the Great Galactic War considered him to be an extension of his master because he mimicked the traits of them very acutely. His resourcefulness was said to have helped turn the tide in the favor of his owners many times. One example was the decisive battle of the Coo-Neo Crisis. Republic records said he had the ability to fix almost anything. Weapons and equipment Arthree came with many of the stock features that provided astromech driods, such as the computer interface arm, a fusion cutter, booster rockets, periscope, holoprojector, and fire extinguisher. He was outfitted with several aftermarket parts and weapons like a flamethrower, aircannon, a static charge burst and a blaster pistol. It bristled with many gadgets and weapons; every single compartment was filled with some piece of equipment that helped get his owner out of several jams. He was outfitted with an advanced computer comprehension system and computer slice program so patches and version updates would become irrelevent. He also had an array of lock-picking mechanisms and repair diagnostics manuals and information storage systems that allowed him to archive schematics and repair precedents as well as events. Behind the scenes (left), and Jedi Alec Prime.]] Arthree was based on , a resourceful and brave droid, from the Saga. The images were colored by Trak Nar an administrator on SWFanon.The images were from the and . Arthree is the primary droid in the ITCO saga. He is to provide a unique point of view and make the main character less -ish; R3-S3 handles the repairs and computer slicing for the main character Scott Borek and to get the main group of characters out of trouble. R3-S3 R3-S3 R3-S3 R3-S3